Der verlorene Sohn
by Lingua
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt etwa 15 Jahre nach dem Endkampf. Ron&Harry sind tot, Hermine einsam und verbittert, als sie die Stelle für Verwandlung in Hogwarts annimmt. Dort trifft sie auf Lockhart, Snape und D. und L. Malfoy. lime, lemon, incest. LMDM DMGL HGSS
1. Überblick

**Der verlorene Sohn**

**Überblick**

Die Geschichte spielt etwa fünfzehn Jahre nach Voldemorts Vernichtung. **Ron** ist beim Endkampf ums Leben gekommen, **Harry** hat sich umgebracht. **Hermine** ist einsam, allein und verbittert, als sie die Stelle für Verwandlung in Hogwarts annimmt. Dort trifft sie auf einige alte Bekannte, wie Lockhart, Snape, Lucius und Draco. Gemein ist ihnen, dass sie alle Nähe suchen. Besonders das Ende von „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" wird nicht beachtet, aber dass Snape noch lebt, dürfte schließlich allseits bekannt sein …

**Pairing**: LM/DM, HG/SS

**Warnung:** Inzest, Lime, Lemon. Don't like – read.

Schulleiter: **Gilderoy Lockhart**, durch einen Fehler des Ministeriums dazu erhoben. Allerdings hat er keinen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten und kann sich noch hervorragend gut daran erinnern, wie berühmt er ist.

Lehrer für VgddK: **Severus Snape**, schon seit einigen Jahren, seit Voldemorts Vernichtung, ist der Posten auch nicht mehr verhext.

Lehrerin für Verwandlung: **Hermine Granger **

Lehrer für Zauberkunst: **Lucius Malfoy **

Lehrer für Zaubertränke: **Draco Malfoy**

Lehrer für Pflanzenkunde:** Neville Longbottom **

Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**: Victor Krum **

Lehrerin für Wahrsagen:** Sibyll Trelawney**

**Minerva McGonagall**, die einstige Schulleiterin, ist im vorangegangenen Schuljahr an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben.

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Handlung gehört mir nichts und ich suche nur Anerkennung in Form von Reviews.


	2. I Bewerbungsgespräch

**I Bewerbungsgespräch**

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Eine Tasse Tee oder Kaffee vielleicht?" Der blonde Mann in dem purpurnen Umhang lächelte Hermine Granger mit einer viel zu guten Laune an.

„Ich bin hier nicht zum Kaffeekränzchen, Professor Lockhart.", erwiderte sie und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den hellroten Sessel, der vor dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch stand. Dieser jedoch wirkte im Gegensatz zu den Zeiten, als Albus Dumbledore ihn benutzt hatte, erstaunlich aufgeräumt.

Bevor Gilderoy Lockhart die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu setzen, fragte sie schon unwirsch:

„Welches Fach?"

Erstaunt über ihre Voreile, warf er einen letzten aufmerksamen Blick in den Spiegel neben dem Fenster und wandte sich dann ihr zu:

„Oh, wie Sie wissen, Miss Granger, hat Minerva uns …"

„Also Verwandlung. Wie viel Stunden in der Woche?"

Gilderoy Lockhart sah sie aus großen Augen an. Sie hatte er anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Das kommunikationsfreudige, intelligente, meist freundliche Mädchen – wo war es hin? Er seufzte innerlich. Siehst du Gilderoy, meist trügt die Erinnerung. Bei dem Gedanken an Erinnerungen stahl sich wieder das preisgekrönte Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Nun, jede Klasse hat zwei Stunden pro Woche, also ….", doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht veranlasste ihn dazu, sofort zur Antwort zu kommen, „Vierundzwanzig."

„Wie sieht es mit Gehalt aus?", fragte sie knapp.

„Kost und Logis ist natürlich frei …"

Sie unterbrach ihn erneut:

„Sie tun so, als hätte ich Hogwarts noch nie in meinem Leben von innen gesehen, Sir. Kommen Sie zum Punkt!"

Gilderoy Lockhart begann zu bereuen, ausgerechnet Hermine Granger gefragt zu haben, ob sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts werden wolle, aber sein Lehrerkollegium hatte ihm ja auch keinen anderen Vorschlag gemacht.

„200 Galleonen im Monat, des Weiteren finanzielle Unterstützung in Notlagen."

„Gut.", sagte sie. „Wo unterschreibe ich?"

Dass sie so schnell zusagen würde, hätte er dann doch nicht gedacht, aber er war ja auch einfach mal wieder überzeugend gewesen.

Mit einem seiner breitesten Lächelkünste ließ er ein Blatt Pergament vor sie schweben, dazu einen weißen Federkiel.

Ungeduldig griff sie danach und unterschrieb. Der Schulleiter nahm es in die Hand und blies die Tinte trocken. Hatte sie nicht einmal diese feine gutlesbare Schrift gehabt? Davon war anscheinend nichts mehr übrig geblieben, denn von „Granger" war nichts zu lesen, es ähnelte eher „Grawp".

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Professor Lockhart.", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Und als er sie zur Tür geleiten wollte, kühl: „Danke, Professor. Aber ich denke, ich schaffe es noch allein zu gehen."

Verdutzt blieb er stehen und sah ihr zu, wie sie eilig die Tür öffnete, hindurch wehte und verschwand. Fragend sah er seine unzähligen Spiegelbilder an.

„Dir hängt da eine Strähne ins Gesicht.", kommentierte dasjenige, dem er am nächsten stand.

„Oh, danke.", antwortete er gedankenverloren und steckte sie umsichtig in die Frisur zurück.

Hermine Granger lief missmutig durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Nun hatte sie den Posten angenommen. Nun musste sie hierher zurück, an diesen Ort, der so viel schönere Erlebnisse in ihr wach rief, als sie je nach ihrer Schulzeit gehabt hatte.

Und wie sie so vor sich hin starrte, bemerkte sie nicht den schwarzen Schatten, der neben sie trat und ein Stück mit ihr lief. Der schwarze Schatten hatte sie schon eine Weile verwirrt beobachtet, ihre Ankunft, ihren Marsch über die Ländereien, ohne dass sie sich umgeschaut hatte und nun ihre blinde Hast durch die Flure.

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn schlicht und einfach ignorierte oder ob sie ihn tatsächlich nicht bemerkte. Aber so wachsam, wie sie stets gewesen war … War es ihre Rache für alles, was er ihr angetan hatte? Aber eine besonders ausgefeilte Rache war es nicht, nicht in ihrem Stile.

„Miss Granger.", raunte er schließlich in ihr Ohr, „Ich grüße Sie."

An dem erstaunten Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkannte er, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch sie fasste sich schnell.

„Severus Snape.", sagte sie und maß ihn von oben bis unten mit abschätzigem Blick, ebenso wie er es gerade mit ihr vorgehabt hatte. „Wie ich sehe, entsprechen Sie noch immer dem Klischee der alten Fledermaus."

Er ging nicht darauf ein. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier tun?"

„Ich arbeite hier, Herr Großinquisitor.", sagte sie spöttisch.

„Miss Granger, Ihr Tonfall …"

„_Professor_ Granger."

Er war froh, dass er darauf keine schlagfertige Antwort geben musste, denn ihm wäre bei Merlin nichts Gescheites eingefallen. Sie drehte sich um und stolzierte mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang davon. Hat sie allen Ernstes vor, mir hier Konkurrenz zu machen?! dachte Snape alarmiert. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, nie hätte ich sie vorgeschlagen! Doch das nächste Mal, Miss Granger, schwor er sich, wirst du unterliegen und zwar auf immer.

Severus Snape. Eigentlich war er der einzige, auf den sie sich so etwas wie gefreut hatte, gestand sich Hermine ein. Aber war er krank, ging es ihm nicht gut? Er hatte ihr nichts entgegensetzen können, nichts. Oder war er in den letzten sieben Jahren, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten und in denen er nicht mehr die Tätigkeit des Doppelspions ausführen konnte, zum Langweiler geworden?

Kaum hatte sie die Schutzbarrieren Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen, apparierte sie vor ihre kleine Hütte in der Abgeschiedenheit der Grampian Mountains. Sie atmete auf, als sie die Einsamkeit in der Luft roch. Wie sollte sie nur das Schuljahr in Hogwarts überstehen? Umgeben von lärmenden Schülern, nervenden Kollegen und einem lächelnden Direktor. Aber irgendwie musste sie Geld verdienen, von irgendetwas musste auch sie leben. Sie trat in die kahle Hütte ein und ließ sich auf ihr Bett unter das leere Regal sinken. Sogar einige ihrer Bücher hatte sie verkaufen müssen, um überleben zu können, um sich wenigstens etwas zu essen kaufen zu können.

Nachdem Gilderoy Lockhart nach vielen Versuchen vor dem Spiegel sein strahlendes Lächeln wieder gewonnen hatte, fühlte er sich fit für den nächsten Bewerber. Er versuchte seine neue Verwandlungslehrerin zu verdrängen und öffnete die Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy, welch Freude _Sie_ zu sehen!", jener war wenigstens nicht von Severus vorgeschlagen worden und Gilderoy Lockhart hoffte darum auf Besserung.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", sagte der junge blonde Mann mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln. Mein Junge, dachte der Schulleiter, das Lächeln wirst du bei mir noch lernen.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch.", sagte er und wies auf den gemütlichen Ohrensessel, „Tee? Kaffee? Wasser? Oder vielleicht einen Schluck edlen Weines? Gerade gestern von Rosmertha erstanden."

„Ein Glas Wasser, danke.", sagte der hübsche Mann und einen Schlenker des Zauberstabes später hielt er Gewünschtes in der Hand.

„Wie Ihr Vater mir bereits mitteilte, verfügen Sie über besondere Kenntnisse der Zaubertränke, haben sieben Jahre lang studiert und mehrere Abschlüsse und Auszeichnungen erhalten, danach waren Sie drei Jahre im Ausland, um Berufspraxis zu erwerben."

Draco Malfoy bestätigte. Ja, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er im Studium hart für etwas arbeiten müssen, um mithalten zu können, um den hohen Ansprüchen seines Vaters zu genügen. Aber er hatte es geschafft. Beides. Er hatte einige hochgradige Abschlüsse erlangt und die Anerkennung seines Vaters gewonnen. Darüber war er glücklich. Auch wenn er in den letzten Jahren kaum eine freie Minute gehabt hatte, so war er dennoch froh, erreicht zu haben, was sein Vater für ihn vorgesehen hatte.

Er hatte nie richtige Freunde finden können, weil er bedeutend mehr Zeit in Bibliotheken verbracht hatte, als er nachts schlief. Als Narzissa vor zwei Jahren gestorben war, hatte er gespürt, wie allein er eigentlich war und dass er niemanden mehr hatte, bei dem er sein konnte, wie er war. Nicht einmal Lucius. Sein Vater hatte ihn zwar immer in seinem Streben unterstützt, doch in den letzten Jahren war eine Distanz zwischen ihnen entstanden, die Draco verabscheute, doch die er nie vermocht hatte zu beseitigen. In vielerlei Hinsicht hatte er schwierige Jahre hinter sich. Lucius arbeitete mittlerweile als Lehrer für Zauberkunst in Hogwarts und als er hörte, dass eine Stelle frei wurde, schlug er sofort seinen Sohn vor. Hogwarts wird dich auffangen, hatte er ihm geschrieben und Draco glaubte es nur zu gern. Nach Hogwarts sehnte er sich und dass sein Vater dort arbeitete, war ein Grund mehr, dorthin zu gehen. Vielleicht würden sie die Kluft besiegen. Vielleicht würden sie endlich nachholen können, was sie in den vergangen Jahren versäumt hatten. Draco freute sich.

„Mr. Malfoy.", rief Gilderoy Lockhart aus, er fühlte sich in Gesellschaft des charmanten Mannes um einiges wohler als mit der ruppigen Miss Granger vorhin, „Und wenn Sie Zeit haben, dann kommen Sie einfach vorbei und ich schaue nach, ob ich noch ein Exemplar der ersten Auflage besitze."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco Malfoy, dass Gilderoy Lockhart die ganze Zeit über versuchte, ihm _Mein Magisches Ich_ anzudrehen. Und er freundlich dazu genickt hatte. Nun ja, es gab Schlimmeres, als das Buch eines zwar hirnlosen, aber gut aussehenden Zauberers im Schrank stehen zu haben.

Für Gilderoy Lockhart verflog die Zeit viel zu schnell, es war bereits Abend als Draco Malfoy schließlich wagte zu sagen:

„Vielleicht lassen Sie mich noch die Formalien unterschreiben. Verzeihen Sie, aber ich habe heute noch etwas vor.", das stimmte zwar nicht, aber irgendwann musste er wirklich hier weg, wollte er nicht hier übernachten.

„Aber sicher doch, Mr. Malfoy, oder darf ich Draco sagen?"

„Natürlich."

„Danke, Draco, ich bin Gilderoy.", und er streckte ihm eine weiche Hand entgegen, Malfoys zartgliedrige Finger erfassten sie und drückten sie kurz.

Dann setzte er sein formvollendetes _D. Malfoy_ unter den Arbeitsvertrag und verabschiedete sich.

Vor dem Wasserspeier wartete Lucius Malfoy ungeduldig auf seinen Sohn.

„Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?", fragte er unwirsch, als dieser endlich erschien.

„Vater!", rief Draco überrascht. „Was tust du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst auf Malfoy Manor."

„Geschäfte.", murmelte Lucius und dann lauter, „Welchen Grund hatte der Schulleiter denn nun, dich so lange festzuhalten?"

Draco sah seinen Vater verwundert an:

„Du kennst Lockhart doch, er kann nicht aufhören, von sich zu erzählen."

„Mhm. Granger hat nicht so viel Zeit bei ihm vertrödelt."

„Du meinst – _Hermine_ Granger?!"

„Ja, das Schlammblut."

„Vater! Nicht so laut.", flüsterte Draco erschrocken. „Ich will nicht wegen dir gleich wieder gefeuert werden."

„Wirst du nicht, mein Sohn. An dieser Schule wird niemand gefeuert, so lange ich – oder meinetwegen auch Snape – es nicht möchten. Du bist also in den besten Händen."

„Und was ist nun mit Granger? Warum war sie hier?"

„Oh, unser Freund Severus hat sie als Verwandlungslehrerin vorgeschlagen und nun ja – natürlich hat sie den Posten bekommen."

„Er hat _was_?!", rief Draco entsetzt.

Lucius Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich weiß nicht, warum er das getan hat. Aber was kümmert es uns?"

Inzwischen standen sie in der großen Halle und Draco wollte sich verabschieden, als sein Vater unvermittelt fragte:

„Möchtest du nicht bleiben? Deine Sachen lassen wir holen."

„Vater, ich habe doch noch gar kein Zimmer!"

„Schlaf bei mir.", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Und Miss Granger ist auch noch nicht da, worauf wartest du also? Wo willst du denn hin? Malfoy Manor wird seine Tore nicht für dich öffnen. Und wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Komm.", er streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und führte seinen Sohn die Treppen hinauf.

Lucius Malfoy bewohnte wohl eines der schönsten Gemächer in ganz Hogwarts, es befand sich im Westturm ganz oben. Die Zimmer waren rund und zu jeder Tageszeit schien die Sonne durch die Fenster. Der Blick fiel endlos über den Verbotenen Wald, den See, die Berge. Draco indes beeindruckte das wenig, er war Luxus gewöhnt und er kannte den Blick aus den Fenstern Hogwarts. Mehr jedoch beschäftigte ihn der aufmerksame Blick seines Vaters, der auf ihm ruhte und den er so wenig gewohnt war. Sie saßen inzwischen mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand am offenen Fenster und ließen sich den warmen Abendwind durchs helle Haar wehen.

„Was ist?", wagte Draco schließlich zu fragen.

Lucius lächelte sanft:

„Ich freue mich, dass du da bist.", sagte er und strich Draco die Haare aus den Augen.


	3. II Hogwarts neue Berühmtheiten

**II Hogwarts neue Berühmtheiten**

Hermine trug nichts weiter als ein kleines Bündel bei sich, das all ihre Habseligkeiten enthielt, als sie am 1. September zu Gleis 9 3/4 gelangte. Wie lange war es her, seit sie mit Ron und Harry zum letzten Mal den Hogwartsexpress voll Vorfreude bestiegen hatte. Ja, gefreut hatten sie sich jedes Mal. Und nun? Freute sie sich, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren? Sie wusste es nicht. Als der Zug schnaufend und stampfend aus dem Bahnhof fuhr, fühlte sie sich so allein wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie suchte sich ein leeres Abteil und starrte hinaus in das nebelige Wetter. Immer war sie mit ihren beiden Freunden gefahren, außer in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Da hatten Harry und Ron mit einem fliegenden Auto auf sich aufmerksam machen müssen. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie leicht lächeln, als sie daran dachte.

Nach dem finalen Kampf, in dem so viele Freunde und geliebte Menschen den Tod gefunden hatten, war Hermine nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Das hatte sie nicht geschafft. Sie hatte den Schulabschluss so abgelegt, dann war sie fort gegangen zum Studieren, ohne zu merken, wie viel schlechter es um ihren besten Freund Harry gestanden hatte. Er schien alle Schuld an den Verlusten auf sich geladen zu haben und das ertrug er nicht. Wer würde das schon ertragen?

Das Gemurmel, die Gespräche, das Geschrei auf den Gängen und aus anderen Abteilen störte sie. Ihre Ohren ertrugen diesen Lärm nach so langer Zeit der Ruhe einfach nicht mehr. Es machte sie halb wahnsinnig. Wütend stand sie auf, schob die Abteiltür zur Seite, um endlich das Rudel Erstklässler, das vor ihrer Tür eine laute Diskussion über die Aufnahmeprüfungen in Hogwarts führte, zurechtzuweisen, als sie glaubte, ein Dejà Vue zu erleben.

Ein blasser junger Mann stand vor ihr, mit eisgrauen Augen und schmalen Lippen. Das blonde Haar spielte leicht um seine Schultern. Hermine fand ihre Sprache zuerst wieder:

„Malfoy!", zischte sie. „Hast du deinen Abschluss noch immer nicht geschafft?! Zu viel mit den dunklen Künsten in letzter Zeit beschäftigt gewesen, was?"

Draco hatte gewusst, dass sie in diesem Zug saß und er hatte damit gerechnet, früher oder später mit ihr zusammenzustoßen, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte sie zwar als eine unverbesserliche Besserwisserin in Erinnerung, jedoch auch als attraktive Frau. Dass sie nun abgemagert, hohlwangig und mit tiefen Augenringen, blass und heruntergekommen vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht recht begreifen. Zwischen ihren dunklen Augenbrauen zeichnete sich eine steile Falte ab, die im Moment an beachtlicher Tiefe gewann.

„Ich bin ebenfalls Lehrer in Hogwarts, genau wie du, Granger.", sagte er schließlich kühl.

„Lehrer in Hogwarts?", wiederholte sie, „Das soll wohl ein dummer Scherz sein. Wie sollte jemand wie du, einem anderen etwas beibringen können?"

„Oh, zumindest scheint mir _mein_ Äußeres vertrauenswürdig."

Sie sah kurz an ihm herab. Er trug einen stilvollen türkisgrünen Umhang, schwarze Hosen und schwarzes Hemd. In der Hand hielt er einen schwarzen Stock mit silbernem Knauf, der demjenigen, den Lucius Malfoy besaß, bemerkenswert ähnlich war. Dann sah sie an sich herab. Sie trug eine bauschige zerschlissene mattschwarze Robe. Nichts, was sie irgendwie hätte aufwerten können.

„Wer würde schon einem Slytherin vertrauen?", fragte sie düster und wollte eine bissige Bemerkung über die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater machen, als ein Ruf erschallte:

„Professor Malfoy, Sir!", eine vollbusige Sechstklässlerin stürzte auf ihn zu, „Wir müssen Ihnen unbedingt etwas zeigen. Kommen Sie mit!", rief sie atemlos und ihre Wangen flammten rot auf, als er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte.

„Sie wissen, dass nicht-kollegiale Verhältnisse zwischen Lehrern und Schülern selbst in Hogwarts verboten sind?", raunte sie ihm zu und verschwand in ihrem Abteil.

Malfoy – wie wunderbar! Reichte es nicht schon, dass der Ort, an den sie bald gelangen würde, sie nur zu schmerzlich an die Vergangenheit erinnern würde, nein, mussten auch noch Menschen auftauchen, die keine Gelegenheit auslassen würden, diese Vergangenheit wie ein Film immer neu an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen zu lassen?! Sie verfluchte ihre Entscheidung, Lockharts Bitten nachgekommen zu sein.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie endlich Hogwarts erreichten.

Hermine wollte nur noch in ihre Gemächer und endlich ausruhen von dem Lärm, den vielen Erinnerungen und der ersten Konfrontation mit Harrys ehemaligem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Aber sie wusste, dass ihr noch das Festessen und die Auswahl der Erstklässler für die Häuser bevorstanden.

Die große Halle war geschmückt und hell erleuchtet wie immer. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Kerzenlicht, vielleicht ein bisschen flauschiger, vielleicht ein bisschen gemütlicher, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Lockhart.

Die Schüler waren noch nicht da und Gilderoy Lockhart begrüßte seine Lehrer mit aller Herzlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Meine liebe Professor Granger!", rief er und Hermine sah, dass er sie am liebsten umarmt hätte, und so streckte sie ihm schnell die Hand entgegen und sagte trocken:

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Professor."

Sein Körper machte einen eleganten Schlenker heraus aus der angestrebten Umarmung hin zu ihrer Hand, die er mit seinen Finger umschmeichelte. Ihre Hand noch immer haltend, führte er sie auf ihren Platz am Lehrertisch – zwischen Snape und Malfoy. Ausdruckslos starrte sie geradeaus, sie wollte mit keinem von beiden ein Gespräch beginnen. Doch da ereilte sie der nächste Schreck: durch die hereindrängende Schülerschar hindurch, drängte sich ein weiterer Mann, den sie am liebsten tot gewusst hätte: Lucius Malfoy. Was tat der hier? Aufpassen, dass seinem Goldjungen auch ja kein Haar gekrümmt wurde? Zu ihrem maßlosen Erstaunen setzte er sich ganz selbstverständlich neben seinem Sohn und ließ wie ein Adler seine Augen über die sich füllende Halle schweifen. Dann wandte er mit einem Male seinen Blick ab und sah Hermine direkt ins Gesicht, die sich nicht die Mühe machte, schnell woanders hinzuschauen:

„Miss Granger.", sagte er kalt, „Welch Freude Sie nun auch unter den Lehrern Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass sich Todesser in Hogwarts eingeschlichen haben, hätte ich die Stelle nie angenommen."

„Aber Miss Granger, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass die Vergangenheit vorbei ist. Ich bin ebenso wenig ein Todesser, wie Sie zum Goldenen Trio gehören."

Treffsicherheit. Die besaß Lucius Malfoy. Neben vielen anderen nützlichen Eigenschaften. Befriedigt sah er zu, wie sie den Blick ruckartig, allerdings ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und mit erhobener Nase, zurück auf die große Halle und die Schar dicht zusammengedrängter blasser Erstklässler richtete. Ein hoch gewachsener Lehrer mit braunem Umhang und wind zerzaustem Haar hatte sie hereingeführt. Hermine erkannte ihn nicht gleich, erst als er mit leiser und leicht stockender Stimme begann, den Erstklässlern zu erklären, was sie nun zu tun hatten, begriff sie, dass es Neville Longbottom war.

„Und ich hätte zehn Galleonen darauf verwettet, dass der Trottel nie eine Anstellung findet.", hörte sie neben sich Draco Malfoy sagen.

„In Pflanzenkunde war er besser als ihr schleimigen Slytherins zusammen!", fauchte sie.

„Auch der Schwächste hat wohl noch seine Stärken.", sagte Draco überheblich.

„Ruhe!", hauchte Sibyll Trelawney, die in Severus Snapes Nähe am Ende des Tisches saß, „Ich kann nicht hören, was er sagt."

„Haben Sie es denn nicht vorhin bereits in Ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen?", fragte Draco gelangweilt und heimste einen anerkennenden Blick seines Vaters, der streng und zurechtweisend, aber auch irgendwie belustigt schien, ein.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!", rief Trelawney aufgebracht. „Was erlauben Sie sich hier eigentlich?!"

„Severus.", sagte Malfoy senior an Hermines linker Seite schließlich nur mit mahnendem Ausdruck in den Augen und Snape brachte die aufgebrachten Gemüter mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung zur Ruhe.

Die ersten sieben oder acht Schüler wurden nach Hufflepuff geschickt, worüber niemand am Lehrertisch außer Gilderoy Lockhart erfreut zu sein schien. Hermine fragte sich sogar schon, ob der Hut nicht langsam an Altersschwäche litte. Doch als das nächste Mädchen nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, applaudierte sie, zwar ohne Lächeln jedoch laut, mit. Der Applaus, der am Lehrertisch losbrach, als Slytherin seinen ersten Schützling empfing, war ungewöhnlich stark für Hermines Verhältnisse. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Waren in ihrer Schulzeit doch die einzigen Slytherinlehrer Snape und in ihrem letzten Jahr Slughorn gewesen. Mit Stolz sahen die Malfoys auf den übervollen Slytherintisch. Als die Auswahl beendet war, stellte sich heraus, dass Gryffindor gerade mal drei und Ravenclaw fünf neue Schüler erhalten hatten, der Rest verteilte sich auf Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Snape, Draco und Lucius Malfoy grinsten sich an. Hermine schaute verdrossen auf Lockhart, der sich erhob, um einige Worte zum Beginn des Schuljahres zu sagen:

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich begrüße Sie zu einem neuen und hoffentlich erfolgreichen Jahr in Hogwarts.", er schien jedem einzelnen sein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken. Die Mädchen seufzten, wenn er einem von ihnen in die Augen sah. Wie damals. Seine Wirkung auf die Damenwelt hatte nichts von ihrer Intensität verloren. Nur Hermine machte dieses blödsinnige Gegrinse halb wahnsinnig. Im negativen Sinne. Konnte er nicht einmal normal oder halbwegs ernst schauen? Wahrscheinlich hatte eine eifersüchtige Hexe ihn verflucht und er musste nun auf ewig mit einem Dauergrinsen durch die Gegend laufen. Aber natürlich hatte er es wieder ausgezeichnet verstanden, sich zu vermarkten.

Und was redete er da?

„Nachdem ich in diesem Sommer mit Hilfe der bezaubernden Rita Kimmkorn zwei Bücher veröffentlichen konnte – _Tanz mit Vampiren_ und _Gilderoy Lockhart. Tagebuch eines Schulleiters_, was Sie sich sicherlich alle bereits bestellt haben, es ist nämlich ausverkauft – bin ich voll Zuversicht, dass dieses Schuljahr ein besonders großartiges wird."

Eine ausführliche Inhaltsgabe der beiden Werke folgte, wobei Snape sich mehrmals räusperte und die Geräusche, die aus Lucius Malfoys Rachen drangen, klangen, als hätte er an einem unangenehmen Schleimklumpen zu würgen. Draco dagegen grinste unverholen in die Runde. Neville, der seinen Platz neben Snape hatte beziehen müssen, schaute gedankenverloren in die Luft, wie nicht wenige Schüler auch. Lockhart bemerkte von all dem nichts und schwafelte eine halbe Stunde vor sich hin, bis er endlich den Befehl zum Essen gab.

Hermine atmete auf. Sie war zwar gewohnt, abends nichts zu essen, doch bei dem Gedanken an die Köstlichkeiten der hogwartsschen Hauselfen, hatte ihr Magen doch dann und wann fordernde Geräusche von sich gegeben. Sie ließ es sich schmecken, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, an ihre Tischgenossen zu verschwenden. Als das Mahl beendet war, erhob Lockhart sich erneut und nicht wenige im Saal stöhnten auf.

„Nachdem Sie nun alle gestärkt sind, möchte ich Ihnen Ihre neuen Lehrer vorstellen.", er wies mit dem Arm nach rechts, wo Hermine und Draco saßen. „Hermine Granger für das Fach Verwandlung."

Frenetischer Beifall schlug ihr von allen Tischen entgegen. Sie war das berühmte letzte lebende Glied des Goldenen Trios, jedes Kind kannte ihren Namen und ihr Gesicht von den Schokofroschkarten, auf denen sich ihr Bild, wie sie gehört hatte, allerdings nur selten zeigte.

„Und Draco Malfoy, Sohn Lucius Malfoys, für das Fach Zaubertränke."

Nicht minder starker Beifall wurde ihm zuteil, und Draco wusste auch warum. Sein Vater war zu einiger Beliebtheit in Hogwarts gekommen und sein Sohn wurde gespannt erwartet.

„Der neue Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird uns leider erst morgen erreichen: Victor Krum." Die Menge johlte auf.

Hermine hätte am liebsten sofort gekündigt.

Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?!


	4. III Die erste Stunde

**III Die erste Stunde**

Draco Malfoy wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, zu viele Gedanken hatte er sich schon über die ersten Stunden, die er halten würde gemacht. Welchen Trank würde er brauen lassen? Wie viele Strafpunkte waren angemessen für eine nicht gewusste Antwort? Wie viel für Gryffindor, wie viel für Slytherin?

Müde schlurfte er ins Bad und widmete sich seiner Morgentoilette. Er ließ sich viel Zeit dafür. Heute, am ersten Tag, musste er besonders gut aussehen. Schließlich wollte er nicht wie Granger daherkommen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich mit ihrem Aufzug? Sie, als Frau. Hielt sie denn gar nichts auf sich? Lange kämmte er sein hellblondes Haar und band es dann zu einem sauberen Zopf zusammen. Nun, vielleicht würde Granger an ihrem ersten Tag als Lehrerin wenigstens etwas aus sich machen. Vielleicht war ihre Reise nur so anstrengend gewesen. Heute ging es ihr vielleicht besser. Mensch, was würde Vater sagen, wenn du dir jetzt schon Gedanken über das Schlammblut machst, Schwächling, schalt er sich. Schwächling … er seufzte.

Was würde Lucius tun, wenn er davon erfuhr?

Dracos Vermutungen bezüglich Hermines Äußerem wurden widerlegt, als er sie beim Frühstückstisch traf. Sie sah noch blasser als am gestrigen Tage aus, die Augenringe waren noch dunkler. Hatte sie nicht geschlafen?

Nein, Hermine hatte nicht geschlafen. Sie hatte dem Drang nicht widerstehen können, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und in all die Bücher ihre Nase zu stecken, nach denen sie sich in letzter Zeit so gesehnt hatte. Beim Lesen hatte sie nicht gemerkt, wie spät es wurde. Der Morgen brach bereits an, als sie endlich die Bücher zur Seite legte und versuchte, zu schlafen. Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Hogwarts und seine Erinnerungen hatten sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Ein viel zu fröhlicher Gilderoy Lockhart im rosa Kostüm ließ sich auf seinen Platz plumpsen und strahlte in die Runde.

„Welch wundervoller Morgen!", seufzte er.

„Was nennen Sie an einem Morgen, der grau, neblig und kalt ist, zehn Prozent der Schüler bereits erkältet sind und bei Madam Pomfrey Schlange stehen, wundervoll?", schnarrte Snape und glitt auf seinen Stuhl neben Hermine.

„Na, hören Sie mal, Severus! Nicht jeder muss solch ein unverbesserliche Morgenmuffel und Pessimist wie Sie sein, oder?"

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Miss Granger.", wandte Snape sich an Hermine, Lockhart ignorierend.

„Professor Granger.", sagte sie kurz.

„Na, da haben sich ja zwei Miesepeter am frühen Morgen gefunden.", ertönte Gilderoys Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ein wenig mehr Höflichkeit würde Ihnen nicht schlecht stehen, Miss Granger.", knurrte Severus.

„Ihnen auch nicht, Snape. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Sie sehen: ich esse.", und damit drehte sie sich demonstrativ zur anderen Seite, auf der – sie hatte es vergessen – Draco Malfoy saß. Verwundert, dass sie sich ihm zuwandte, hob Draco den Blick von seinem Porridge und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Guten Appetit.", brummte sie.

„Gleichfalls.", antwortete er und konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen.

„Seit wann isst du Brei wie ein zahnloser Großvater?", fragte sie, weil ihr nichts Besseres zur Konversation einfiel.

„Seit wann siehst du einem Vampir oder sagen wir besser", er begann zu flüstern, „Snape so ähnlich? Ist er dein neues Vorbild?"

„Und warum musst du das Spiegelbild deines Vaters mimen?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf den soeben durch die Tür tretenden Lucius Malfoy, der das Haar heute ebenfalls zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden trug. „Aber du wirst nie an deinen Vater heranreichen, dazu bist du viel zu weich!"

„Ich bin weich?!", knurrte Draco und zückte seinen Zauberstab, „Komm mit raus, dann werden wir sehen, wer von uns beiden weich ist!"

„Na, na, na, Draco.", eine schwere Hand umfasste sein Genick, „Du darfst nicht vergessen, du bist nun Lehrer an dieser Schule und hast somit eine Vorbildfunktion zu erfüllen. Was soll Gilderoy denn sagen, wenn ihr zwei euch gleich am ersten Tag duelliert?" Lucius, Draco und Hermine sahen zu Lockhart hin, der vergnügt vor sich hin summte und die kleine Auseinandersetzung gar nicht registriert hatte. Lucius Hand ruhte noch immer im Nacken seines Sohnes. Draco hielt den Atem an. Dann verstärkte sich der Druck langsam; Lucius schien ihn zu mahnen: Mach keine Dummheiten, Sohn. Und dann plötzlich war die Hand verschwunden und sein Vater saß neben ihm.

Hermine wandte sich indes über Snapes gebeugten Rücken hinweg an den Schulleiter:

„Professor Lockhart? Wann wird denn der neue Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erscheinen?"

Ein noch breiteres Lächeln als gewöhnlich, falls das möglich war, erhellte Lockharts makelloses Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, Sie würden sich freuen, Ihren Schwarm aus Ihrer Jugendzeit wieder zu treffen, Hermine. Ich kann Ihnen leider keine genaue Auskunft geben. Aber wenn er da ist, werde ich Ihnen sofort Bescheid sagen lassen."

„Na, vielen Dank!" Lockhart registrierte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco Malfoy machte Hermine sich vollkommen ruhig auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde bei einer 3. Klasse. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie erwarten würde. Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, schritt zum Pult und begann die Namen der Schüler aufzurufen.

Als sie _James Potter_ las, stockte sie und schaute in die Gesichter der neugierigen Schüler.

„Hier.", sagte ein kleiner Junge in der letzten Reihe. Harry. Harry mit der Weasley-Nase und den Weasley-Augen; Rons Nase und Rons Augen. Mein Gott, Harry, dachte sie. Was hast du deinem Sohn angetan? Du musstest es doch selbst erfahren, wie es ist, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Berühmt für etwas zu sein, wofür man nichts kann. Wie sehr hast du das gehasst und es dennoch an deinen Sohn weitergegeben. Doch hast du es geschafft, damit zu leben. James Potter wurde immer kleiner unter ihrem undefinierbaren Blick. Um ihn nicht weiter zu quälen, las sie rasch die restliche Liste vor und wandte sich dann ihrem Unterricht zu. Animagi.

„Was ist ein Animagus?", fragte sie die Schüler. Schweigen. Eine Hermine Granger schien nicht in der Klasse zu sitzen. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen keiner gewagt hatte, die Hand zu heben, sagte sie schließlich:

„Miss Wood, bitte."

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor.", antwortete ein athletisch gebautes brünettes Mädchen, das sicher eine vorzügliche Quidditchspielerin war.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Sie hatten genug Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Mr. McMillan."

„Menschen, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können?", fragte dieser vorsichtig.

„Ich stelle die Fragen, Sie geben die Antworten. Genauer?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor."

„Mr. Potter.", er musste es einfach wissen, wenn seine Mutter ihm nur ein wenig über seinen Namensgeber erzählt hatte. Er wusste es und mit leiser, schüchterner Stimme begann er:

„Wie Ernest bereits gesagt hat, sind Animagi Menschen, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können. Im Prinzip ist jedes Tier möglich, Säugetiere, Kriechtiere oder Insekten. Es ist ein sehr schwieriger Prozess und verlangt starke magische Fähigkeiten. Außerdem ist es sehr gefährlich und kann fürchterlich schief gehen, deshalb wird es auch streng vom Ministerium überwacht, wenn jemand ein Animagus werden will. Außerdem müssen sich Animagi registrieren lassen."

„Danke schön, Mr. Potter. Zehn Punkte für …", beinah hätte sie Gryffindor gesagt, „für Ravenclaw."

Sie verbrachte die Stunde damit, den Verwandlungsprozess von einem Menschen in ein Tier zu erklären und gab dann als Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz über den Vergleich von Animagi und Werwölfen auf, drei Pergamentblätter sollten reichen. Als sie sah, wie die Klasse über die Aufgabe stöhnte, sagte Sie:

„Das, meine Damen und Herren, ist erst der Anfang: bei mir werden Sie lernen, und zwar richtig."

Draco Malfoy indes schwitzte. Er hatte sich entschlossen mit seiner sechsten Klasse Slytherin und Gryffindor für den Anfang wie Slughorn damals den Felix Felicis auszuprobieren. Und er hoffte stark, die anderen Hogwarts-Klassen wären nicht so untalentiert wie diese. Bei drei Schülern wäre der Trank beinah in die Luft geflogen, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig dazugekommen. Beide, Slytherin und Gryffindor, hatten in dieser einen Stunde jeweils zwanzig Punkte verloren. Wer hatte sie denn vor ihm unterrichtet? Lockhart womöglich?! Wie sollten diese Schüler jemals ihre NEWTs schaffen? Hier fehlten schlicht die Grundkenntnisse.

Ein widerlicher Gestank von Schwefel und Ammoniak lag in der Luft, als er durch die Reihen lief, um die Endprodukte zu begutachten. Es war katastrophal. Der beste Trank war der einer Gryffindor und er war statt goldgelb knallrot.

Die Hausaufgaben, die er aufgab, waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu viel, aber er wusste nicht, wie er diese Klasse sonst auf Vordermann bringen sollte.

Seufzend entließ er sie in die Pause und war froh, erst am Nachmittag wieder unterrichten zu müssen. Wenigstens würde er nach diesem Jahr in Hogwarts endlich den ersehnten Titel _Master of Potions_ erhalten.

Severus Snape hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Hermine Granger zu beobachten. Er wollte wissen, ob sein Vorschlag wirklich gut gewesen war. Er sah, wie sie aus dem Verwandlungszimmer stolzierte, vorbei an ihren Schülern, die ehrfürchtig zu ihr aufblickten. Denen wird sie wohl mit ihrer Besserwisserei gehörig den Kopf gewaschen haben, dachte er grimmig und mischte sich unauffällig unter die Schülerschar. Er tat, als würde er sehr vertieft in die Anschläge am schwarzen Brett sein, lauschte in Wahrheit aber gespannt auf die Schülergespräche um sich herum. Das war schon immer die beste Möglichkeit gewesen, neue Gerüchte aufzuschnappen.

„Hast du schon gehört? George Weasley hat sein Geschäft erweitert. Nächste Woche soll der Laden in Hogsmeade auf die doppelte Größe erweitert werden. Außerdem hat er jetzt schon Filialen im Ausland."

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Stand im Tagespropheten und da stand auch …"

Kinderkram, dachte Snape und wandte seine Konzentration auf ein weiteres Grüppchen schräg hinter ihm. Seine Ohren brauchte er dabei nicht anzustrengen, die Zweitklässler brüllten sich über den ganzen Gang hinweg an:

„Mercucio hat sich in die Maulende Myrthe verknallt! Er hockt schon den ganzen Tag auf ihrem Klo!"

Wo seid ihr, ihr Flüsterer? fragte sich Snape und ließ sein Gehör auf dem Flur schweifen.

„Hattet ihr heute auch schon bei Malfoy junior?", fragte eine leise Stimme ein, zwei Schüler neben ihm.

„Nein, aber wir hatten bei Granger. Wie ist _er_ denn so? Wie der Alte?", fragte die Stimme eines Jungen.

„Nein. Das dachten wir ja immer. Ist er aber überhaupt nicht. Er erinnert viel mehr an Snape!"

Snape horchte auf.

„Wie?"

„Wir haben wie immer unser bestes gegeben.", Snape schnaubte unwillkürlich, „Und gerade von unseren Leuten waren einige gar nicht _so_ schlecht. Aber er hat für jeden kleinen Fehler Punkte abgezogen und uns alle Schafsköpfe genannt. Bis keiner sich mehr getraut hat, was zu sagen. Und immer wenn einer was gesagt hat und es falsch war, hat er – genau wie Snape – die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen, verächtlich geschaut und sich dem nächsten zugewandt. Eiskalt."

„Na ja, wenigstens sieht er besser aus als Snape.", meldete sich kichernd die Stimme eines Mädchens zu Wort.

„Das ist ja echt verrückt.", sagte die Stimme des Jungen, „_Wir_ haben nämlich auch schon gedacht, dass Professor _Granger_ Snape total ähnelt. Ich meine, sie sieht ihm sogar ähnlich. Zwei Fledermäuse haben wir jetzt in Hogwarts. Aber sie ist fast noch schlimmer als er. Sie hat uns ja so was von zugemüllt mit Unterrichtsstoff. Das ist überhaupt noch nicht unser Niveau! Animagi und Werwölfe! Mein Bruder hatte das erst in der Vierten. Sie macht wie Snape totalen Psychoterror und vor Punkteabziehen scheut die sich auch nicht."

„Das ist echt gruselig.", sagte das Mädchen, „Wenn beide Snape so ähneln ..."

„Ähneln? Sie sind sein Ebenbild!"

„Aber Granger war doch in Gryffindor und mein Dad hat erzählt, dass sie mit den Malfoys und Snape total verfeindet ist …"

Snapes Augenbrauen waren beim Zuhören immer weiter in die Höhe gewandert, jetzt ging es nicht höher. Er drehte sich um.

„Was lungern Sie hier noch auf den Gängen herum?", schnarrte er. „Haben Sie die Glocke nicht gehört?"

„P-professor.", stammelte das Mädchen.

„Sind Sie schwer von Begriff? In Ihre Klassenzimmer und fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden!"

Die sollten wissen, dass es nur einen Severus Snape an dieser Schule gab und dass dieser an Gemeinheiten durch niemanden zu übertreffen war. Die Schüler stoben auseinander.

Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy, euch werde ich eine Lektion erteilen! Und grübelnd, womit er sie am meisten einschüchtern konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.


End file.
